SA-50
|attachments = Far Cry 4 *Suppressor *Sights Far Cry 5 Suppressors *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square Scopes *Long Range Scope Magazines *Extended Magazine |stats = Far Cry 4 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Damage: 9/10 *Range: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 6/10 Far Cry 5 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Damage: 9/10 *Range: 8/10 *Rate of Fire: 5/10 *Handling: 3/10 |magazine = Far Cry 4 *8 Rounds *12 Rounds (Extended Magazine) Far Cry 5 *5 Rounds *10 Rounds (Extended Magazine) |variants = Far Cry 4 *SA-50 Far Cry 5 *SA-50 *SA-50 "Free State" Far Cry New Dawn *"Length of Pipe" SA-50 *"Space Force" SA-50 }} The SA-50 is a semi-automatic long-recoil sniper rifle chambered in .50 BMG that appears in Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5, and Far Cry New Dawn. ''Far Cry 4 Description The SA-50 is the final sniper rifle to be unlocked in the ''Far Cry 4 campaign. It ties with the Z93 as the most powerful non-signature sniper rifle in the game. Its statistics are almost identical to the Z93, but the SA-50 is semi-automatic instead of bolt-action, giving it a higher rate of fire. Another advantage of semi-automatic over bolt-action is that during scoped fire the rifle does not wander off target when Ajay cycles the bolt. Like the Z93, the SA-50 is incredibly powerful; it will kill any non-Heavy soldier with one shot to any part of the body, and will kill a Heavy with three torso shots or one headshot. The bullet can also penetrate through multiple enemies, killing them with one shot. The rifle somewhat capable at shorter ranges, as it rips through approaching Heavies quickly and kills nearly anything else instantly, as well as providing deadly panic fire in case an enemy sneaks up on you. Max range in game is 150m - which does not seem much until you watch enemy RPG's exploding 25m short of your position (RPG max range appears to be 125m) The gun is arguably the best sniper rifle in the game. While inferior in damage to the signature AMR, its fire rate is much higher and it still does a great deal of damage. Also, it can be fitted with a silencer, unlike the deafeningly-loud AMR. Availability You can buy it at the shop after the Payback mission along with the D50 and A52. Modification *The SA-50 has two scope upgrade options, both with the same zoom. The "enhanced" scope has an illuminated reticle which does make the long shots a bit easier. *It can also be modded with a silencer and additional mag capacity. Gallery FC4ScreenShot_11_165473.jpg|Ajay holding the SA-50 in a promotional photo for Far Cry 4 FC4 SA-50 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the SA-50 in Far Cry 4 FC4 SA-50 Scope.png|The scope of the SA-50 in Far Cry 4 04-sa50_opt.png|Full view of SA-50 in Far Cry 4 FarCry4SA50crop.jpg|The weapon in the menu of Far Cry 4 ''Far Cry 5 Compared to its previous appearance, the SA-50 in ''Far Cry 5 has been modified slightly. The magazine size has been trimmed to five rounds, or ten if the extended magazine it equipped. SA-50 = The SA-50 appears in Far Cry 5 as a Sniper Rifle. It uses .50 Cal ammo, which it shares with the MBP .50. Gallery Fc5 weapon sa50.jpg|''Far Cry 5'' |-| SA-50 "Free State" = The SA-50 "Free State" appears in Far Cry 5 as a Prestige item. The Free State variant is painted in a livery of the Whitetail Militia, similar to the 45/70 "Fall's Ghost" being painted as a local style. Gallery Fc5 weapon sa50 whitetail.jpg|"Free State" Far Cry New Dawn The SA-50 returns in Far Cry New Dawn. "Length of Pipe" SA-50= The "Length of Pipe" SA-50 is a Rank 4 weapon, with a telescope mounted on the gun itself to serve as an improvised scope, with a belt and two elastic bands holding the barrel together. A wooden plank has been screwed to the stock, to reinforce it. the handle has been wrapped in duct tape. A piece of copper piping has been fitted to the tip of the barrel, with a spray paint can to serve as an improvised silencer. "Space Force" SA-50= The "Space Force" SA-50, as with its makeshift predecessor, is a Rank 4 weapon, though it has been fitted with a proper silencer. The gun itself is painted Black, with grey and blue accents. Trivia *The SA-50 is based on the Hungarian Gepard M6 Lynx anti-materiel rifle, which is chambered in fifty caliber / 12.7 millimeter rounds.2018 March 4, Wikipedia: Gepard Anti-Material Rifle. Retrieved 2018 May 5. *The "telescoping" animation is true to life, as the real-life M6 Lynx uses long recoil to cycle the bolt. **Ajay seems to carry the weapon with the bolt open, and hits the foregrip to cock it. *In Far Cry 4 the magazine's default capacity is eight, the same as the Z93; however, in real life, the magazine only holds five rounds. **This was corrected in Far Cry 5, as the weapon now only holds five rounds, with ten being optional if the extended magazine is equipped. *The flavor text of the SA-50 in Far Cry 5 references the notorious warning label found on male enhancement pills. *The text of the "Free State" variant makes reference to the text of the American Bill of Rights' Second Amendment, which states: ''"A well regulated militia being necessary to the security of a free state, the right of the people to keep and bear arms shall not be infringed."''2018 April 25, Wikipedia: Second Amendment to the United States Constitution. Retrieved 2018 May 5. References